


Skip the Goodbyes

by kyuunokitty



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuunokitty/pseuds/kyuunokitty
Summary: Jonas runs away from home.Mitch lends a helping hand... After all a little rebellion is good for the soul.





	Skip the Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh... Long time no finish anything ^^;  
> This fandom needed some love though! Mitjo are so cute and all the fanfictions I've found have been amazing but I need more!! So I wrote my own instead. Enjoy!
> 
> Also thank you Smokeplanet for creating the wonderful characters and comic and being ok with us playing around with them too!!

**3:10am Joey-bean**

_ Mitch… Are you awake? _

 

Jonas looked down at his phone as the minutes since he sent the text ticked by. Mitch would answer, Mitch always answered, no matter what time of day it was. It was almost funny the way Mitchell Mueller had gone from being someone Jonas could always count on to ruin his day to one of the very few people Jonas could count on full stop. It probably would have been funny if it weren’t for the current situation and the fact that in the 4 minutes since he sent the text and waited for the answer Jonas had definitely started crying again.

 

Thoughts of ‘What if Mitch was asleep?’ and even darker thoughts of ‘Mitch won’t care.’ rattled around in his head. 

 

His phone buzzed. Knocking the thoughts out of his head as he scrambled to pick the phone up off the sand where he’d dropped it in shock.

 

**3:16am Mitch :P**

_ joey!  _

_ obv am awkee  _

_ sleps 4 da wek! _

_ y u up?  _

_ s 3 n da fukken morenin >:/ _

 

Jonas let out a breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding. Feeling some of the tension he’d been carrying all night settle a bit as he watched Mitch’s barely legible but still oddly reassuring stream of consciousness roll in on his phone screen. 

 

**3:25am Joey-bean**

_ I ran away…  _

_ Dunno what to do. _

 

Of all the reactions Jonas expected he definitely wasn’t expecting his screen to light up, the buzzing even more urgent than when he gets the normal string of texts from Mitch.

 

**Incoming call from Mitch**

 

“Mitch?” Jonas managed to choke out in greeting, not realizing how croaky and weak his voice would be until he started to speak. Words catching in his throat as he struggled to breathe. 

 

“Shit Jo, you crying?” Mitch asked and Jonas cringed. He shouldn’t have picked up the call, Mitch probably thought he was a weak little baby.

 

“Sorry,” He mumbled, fighting even harder to hold back of the sobs bubbling in his stomach.

 

“No fuck no Spots! Don’t apologize for that shit.” Mitch backpedaled in panic and then the two sat as silence took over the line, only broken up by Jonas’ stifled sobs. “Where you at, Joey?” Mitch said suddenly.

 

“The cove. Why?” All Jonas got in reply was a crash and a few muffled profanities tinkling through his phone speaker. “Mitch! What was that?” 

 

“Tripped putting some motherfuckin’ pants on.” Mitch muttered and Joey even managed a small broken sob that almost sounded like a laugh. “You laughin’ at my pain, Spots?” Jonas could hear the grin in Mitch’s voice, proud to have managed to cheer his friend up, even a tiny bit. “Jonas stay put, yeah? I’m on my way.” 

 

“What? Mitch no!” Jonas protested, “You don’t have to come all the way here! I’ll be fine. I am fine.” Even Jonas could hear how much that sounded like a lie. 

 

“Yeah you really sound it Spots.” The sarcasm dripping off every word. “Look, I gotta hang up for like 5 minutes. Stay put, right?” 

 

“Mitch…” Joey tried to fight.

 

“No, Jonas. Promise me?” Mitch sounded stubborn as ever and Jonas knew he had to give in.

 

“Promise…”

 

“Score!” Mitch chirped, satisfied that Jonas wouldn’t break a promise “See you in 5 Joey,” Mitch went to hang up, ready to sprint off to his crush’s rescue but he heard Jonas’s voice calling him back at the last minute. “Yeah Jo?”

 

“Thanks…” Jonas’ voice was so quiet it was barely a whisper at this point.

 

“Don’t even sweat it.” The additional  _ ‘I’ll do anything for you,’ _ going unsaid but hanging in Mitch’s brain. “Gimme 5 minutes.”

 

“5 minutes.” Jonas repeated back and it was the most certain about anything he’d sounded all night. Hell, it was probably the most certain he’d felt in a long time.

  


 

* * *

  


 

Barely even 10 minutes later Jonas heard the tell-tale sounds of a clumsy oaf who struggled with limb control tumbling down the rock face. He didn’t even need to look behind him to know exactly who said oaf was. Instead he just carried on staring out at the ocean like he’d been doing for hours. Waiting for Mitch to approach him. 

 

“Rough night?” Mitch asked, dropping to sit down on the ground next to Jonas and wrapping his arm casually around the smaller boy’s shoulders. 

 

“You could say that,” Jonas looked over at Mitch and Mitch felt the urge to punch the fucking shit out of whoever (he definitely knew who) made Jonas, the actual purest and most adorable human on the fucking shithole piece of rock humans call home, look that soul destroyed. 

 

Jonas’ face was streaked with tears, his eyes were so red and puffy it looked uncomfortable and his bottom lip was still shaking as the poor boy struggled to hold himself together. Mitch also noticed that Joey was shaking, teeth chattering from the cooler than normal autumn night air and the fact he didn’t even have a jacket on, just the same thin button down he’d been wearing earlier when Mitch had seen him in school. 

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Mitch offered, kind of terrified but 100% willing to try to offer Jonas emotional support even if he had no previous experience with shit like emotions and junk. Jonas just shook his head, giving Mitch a watery little smile that said  _ ‘Thanks for trying’ _ . “How long you been out here?” Mitch swiftly changed the subject, rubbing Jonas’ cold arms a bit, in hopes it might stop the shivering. 

 

Jonas just shrugged, ignoring the urge to lean in closer to Mitch’s arms. Now was definitely not the time to be dealing with his increasingly confusing feeling surrounding his former bully and now probable holder of the title ‘Jonas’ best friend that didn’t share a womb with him’. “I guess since like sometime around 9?”

 

“Shit! Why didn’t you call me sooner Spots?” Mitch worried, giving up on trying to use body heat to warm up the poor boy and pulling his hoodie from where he’d tied it around his waist and wrapping it around Jonas before the boy could even fight. He didn’t really have much fight in him though and just accepted the warmth. 

 

“Didn’t want to bother anyone.” Another shrug and a sniff, at least the tears seemed to be stopping. 

 

“Hey, you ain’t never bothering me!” Mitch bumped their arms affectionately. 

 

“Not ever bothering you.” Jonas corrected instinctively and the two smiled at each other, a familiar stillness settling between them like it had many times recently as both of them seemingly waited for the other to make the first move. Just staring and edging closer to each other, like magnets. 

 

Mitch watched the blue lights that had been dancing around Jonas since he found him take on a slightly more pink hue but he knew it wasn’t enough, making a move now would be low and Mitch was not into it. He shifted away, still grinning and pushing himself up off the floor. “Yeah, that too. Now c’mon let’s make a move before the sun’s all up n’ shit.” 

 

“Where are we going?” Jonas asked, taking the hand Mitch offered him and letting the taller boy pull him up to his feet. “Wait, how did you even get here so fast? Don’t you live like half an hour from here?” 

 

Mitch shifted on his feet, guilt radiating off him like he was the one with the magic mood ring powers. “Hippo-pathetically how mad would you be if I said I stole a car?” 

 

“Mitch!” Jonas turned to glare at Mitch, which probably would have been more effective normally but this current teary eyed, much smaller and wearier than normal version just seemed like a kicked puppy. It made Mitch’s heart ache to see it. “Please tell me you didn’t…” Jonas bemoaned. 

 

“Ok so more like borrowed with full intention of putting back before my Aunt even notices it’s gone. That slightly more legal for you Joey boy?” 

 

“Do you even have a license?” Jonas asked and Mitch hummed, obviously looking for a response but Jonas cut in before he could. “Actually I don’t think I want to know the answer. I’ll just retain my plausible deniability.”

 

“Got no idea what that means but you do that Spots.” Jonas using fancy shit words that Mitch didn’t understand was a good sign that the boy was feeling a bit better. “Now let’s go already! It’s fucking freezing out here! Got literal blue balls going on!!” Mitch whined. Grabbing onto Jonas’ hand to tug him forward, which definitely didn’t make both of their hearts pick up speed dramatically, at all. You can’t prove anything. 

 

“Where are we going?” Jonas asked again, letting Mitch drag him along like a ragdoll. 

 

“Back to the trailer, you can hang out there and figure shit out with added bonus of not fuckin’ freezing to death.” 

 

“No! I don’t want to impose…” Jonas started to fight but Mitch just broke out into a run, cackling maniacally and telling Jonas ‘Can’t hear you saying no if I run fast enough.’ which made Jonas laugh and try to slow Mitch down instead complaining about how his shorter legs couldn’t keep up with Mitch’s stilts all the way back to the car. 

 

By the time they got in the car and drove back to the trailer park Mitch’s antics had managed to make Jonas smile so much he almost felt like everything was back to normal. Almost. 

  


 

* * *

  


 

Mitch parked his Aunt’s car in the same spot he’d ‘borrowed’ it from and lead Jonas inside, slightly bashful, especially as he’d seen the fancy digs that Jonas lived in but the freckled boy didn’t say anything. Too busy thanking Mitch for everything. 

 

Seriously the boy thanked him for coming to get him, for giving him a ride, for letting him stay… At one point Mitch offered him a soda and Jonas literally thanked him for fucking offering. How could one person be so fucking polite? It was a weird mix of slightly annoying and really fucking cute. 

 

Mitch lead Jonas to his bedroom, quickly pushing all the empty beer cans, dirty underwear and joint butts off the bed before offering it to Jonas to sit on. Jonas laughed again, watching Mitch scramble to clear off his sleeping space before hopping over the rubbish on the floor and dropping down on the bed, Mitch following him and sitting next to him. 

 

Once the two had sat down though it was Mitch’s turn to laugh as a weird, spiky creature wearing a tiny pink sweater jumped into Jonas’ lap and scared the crap out of him. 

 

“Don’t laugh!” Jonas scolded but it lacked impact as he was also giggling, trying to get a hold on the squirming mammal in his lap to get a better look. “What even is this?” He asks once he finally manages to hold it up and get a good look at it.

 

“He’s Bud, my pet.” Mitch says, scooping Bud out of Jonas’ arms and scratching the weird little creature behind the ears making it snuffle and snort happily.

 

“Your pet what exactly?” Jonas asks, raising an eyebrow as he eyed the thing with caution. 

 

“Best not to ask. He’s fucking cool as fuck though. That’s what he is. Ain’t cha lil’ buddy? Coolest fucking little shit in baby sweaters.” Jonas was shocked to hear the way Mitch spoke to the little animal, a loving baby talk as he scratched it’s weird little pot belly and grinned at it. It made Jonas feel funny to hear Mitch all soft like that. 

 

Mitch seemed to catch Jonas watching him. The fond smile on Joey’s face made Mitch cough awkwardly and put Bud down, letting the little thing run back over to the pile of dirty clothes the weirdo liked to nest in. 

 

“So er…” Mitch said awkwardly, holding up a joint that he had stubbed out the moment Jonas had text him in distress. “I kinda want to finish this but like I’ll just head outside. I know you ain’t a fan.” 

 

It took a lot for Jonas to suppress the lecture about the dangers of driving while under the influence. Now wasn’t really the time and Jonas had other things on his mind. “Mitch… Could I maybe try some…? If y’know that’s ok?” 

 

Mitch just kind of stared. Not really sure how to respond. 

 

“You know what this is right, Jo?” 

 

“Yes Mitch, I’m not stupid.” Mitch snapped back, tiredness and stress adding a sharp bite to his words that even Jonas hadn’t expected. 

 

“Shit Spots, I know you ain’t. You’re the smartest fucking guy I know I just don’t want you to think this kind of shit fixes all your problems or nothin’.” Mitch threw his hands up in surrender as he spoke but moved forward, sitting back on the bed with the joint still in his hand. 

 

Jonas considered what Mitch had said for a quiet second, looking at the little white stick in his friend’s hand before nodding resolutely. “Today’s been… a whole lot. I just want to relax a bit. It’ll help with that, right? That’s what pot is for…” He sounded like was talking himself into it as much as he as was trying to convince Mitch to let him try. 

 

Mitch laughed and nodded, ruffling Jonas’ hair indulgently. “I can’t fucking say no to you Spots.” Mitch put the joint up to his lips and lit it with a quick flick of his lighter and taking deep breaths until the cherry glowed. “You know what to do?” He asked, offering it to Jonas. 

 

Jonas shook his head but still took it from Mitch. Holding it between his fingers in the way he’d seen Mitch doing.  _ ‘It couldn’t be that hard,’ _ he thought to himself as he brought it to his lips and took a deep breath.

 

When the smoke filled up his mouth it wasn't what Jonas was expecting. Not that he really knew what to expect. He panicked slightly, eyes comically wide and Mitch was caught between pissing his pants laughing at his little speckled friend and helping him out. 

 

“You need to take another breath Joey,” Mitch mimed taking a deep breath in through his nose “Really get it into your lungs.” 

 

Jonas did as he was instructed and as the smoke went further into his body ended up coughing and choking, body not used to the intrusion, making Mitch snort. He did reach out and rub Jonas’ back though, handing him his half drunk can of soda once Jonas had calmed down enough. “Not as easy as it looks, hey?” he asked Jonas, eyes twinkling with a big shit eating grin on his face. 

 

The playful glare Jonas gave him, followed by a light dig on his arm cracked Mitch up even more. “Can I try again?” Jonas asked, interrupting Mitch’s giggling fit. 

 

“Sure. Go many times as you fucking want. I ain’t no puff, puff, pass kind of asshole.” 

 

“Puff, puff, pass?” Jonas asked curiously, putting the joint to his mouth and taking a smaller drag this time. Determined not to choke again. 

 

“I have much to teach you, young padawan.”

 

That, however, did make Jonas cough and splutter but more out of shock than the smoke hitting his lungs. “Did- _ cough _ \- Did you just make a Star Wars joke?” 

 

“Yeah. So fucking what?” Mitch growled, hoping that Jonas couldn’t see his face light up in embarrassment “They are good fucking films, alright?” He muttered darkly.

 

“They are!” Jonas agreed, handing the joint back to Mitch who took it back. Grateful to have something to do with his hands to hide the embarrassment of accidentally admitting to liking something so dorky. “I just didn’t think they would be your thing. Not a very zombie-rific franchise.”

 

Jonas laughed to himself at the new word he’d made up. The stuff was definitely having an effect on him, or maybe it was just a lack of oxygen to the brain from all the coughing. He didn’t know but he wanted to continue to find out. 

 

  


* * *

  


 

They stayed like that for a while. Talking about anything they could think of while they passed the joint back and forth. Jonas didn’t even notice that he’d manage to fill the room up with lights. They still mostly blue as his big fight with Dean from earlier still played on his brain but no more green, which reassured Mitch. 

 

Jonas got better at taking tokes and Mitch was almost glowing with pride the first time his favourite little nerd took a hit without coughing up half a lung. 

 

Soon enough they had smoked down to the roach and Mitch crushed out the burning end into the can they had been using as an ashtray and flicked it across the room which made Joey laugh. Which in turn made Mitch laugh. The two grinning at each other and laughing so hard their eyes were streaming and neither of them could really breathe. 

 

After they had finished laughing silence set in again, that way that it sometimes does after a big burst of emotion. The two just looked at each other, Jonas enjoying the new sensation of being ‘chill as fuck’ as Mitch had phrased it and Mitch enjoying the opportunity to openly stare at Jonas’ freckles with the fall back excuse of just being ‘all spaced out and shit’.

 

After a while Jonas broke the weirdly intense staring contest they had going on, looking down to fiddle with the hem of his jeans as he sat cross-legged on Mitch’s bed. “Thanks Mitch,” He mumbled, cheeks glowing a bright red. 

 

“For the weed? Ya don’t need to thank me for shit like that Spots.” Mitch laughed, schooching closer to Jonas to pat him on the leg in what Jonas assumed was an attempt at a comforting gesture. Still a very thing to be coming from the school bully but something Jonas appreciated nonetheless.

 

“Not just that. I mean thanks for coming to get me, letting me crash here, talking to me… All that stuff,” Jonas looked up from his hem now, giving Mitch a big genuinely thankful smile “Apart from Sid… I can’t think of anyone else who would do that kind of stuff for me, you know?”

 

“Don’t sweat it Jo!” Mitch offered “Ya just call me when-fucking-ever you need. Don’t give a shit what time or where or what the fuck ever, just call. I’ll be your friendly neighbourhood Mitchman.” He joked, pulling Jonas in for a rough man-hug making Jonas squark indignantly at being manhandled.  

 

“Wow!” Jonas exclaimed, attempting to untangle himself from the mess of Mitch’s limbs “First Star Wars and now Spiderman? I’m not sure I know who the nerd is in this relationship anymore.” 

 

Both of them froze like a deer caught in the headlights, shocked at hearing the word ‘relationship’ come out of Jonas’ mouth so casually. Especially while they happened to be wrapped around each other lazily from the earlier man-hugging emotional exchange. That was until Mitch’s brain re-engaged and he realised that the sneaky little spotted shit had just called him a nerd.

 

“Who you callin’ a nerd, ya lil’ dweeb?” Mitch growled but Jonas could hear the playful tone it held and just giggled, starting to try and slip out of Mitch’s grasp. 

 

“Dweeb? Eloquent as always, Mitchell,” He replied, finally prying his way out of Mitch’s arms and dodging out of the way of the older boy’s much longer arms.

 

“Don’t try confusing me with fancy fucking words Spots.” He grabbed for Jonas as the other boy sprang off his bed “Get your ass back here. I’ll show ya who’s a fuckin’ nerd.” 

 

Jonas didn’t listen, bolting off across the room without really factoring in that they were in a tiny room and no matter how quick he moved his opponent was a human beanpole who could move from across the span of the room in all of one stride. 

 

Before he even knew it Mitch had pinned him against the wall in a manner that both of them were accustomed with from their many years of being bully and victim. This time, however, the atmosphere was completely different. 

 

“Mitch,” Jonas breathed out, chest heaving slightly from more than just his little sprint, looking up at Mitchell through almost half closed eyes. The pink on his cheeks matching the glowy pink hue that had taken over the room. 

 

Not for the first time the two of them found themselves surrounded by Jonas’ pink lights. Something that the two had never been able to acknowledge. Jonas had been too embarrassed to ever even think about it and Mitch was pretty sure pink must mean something different when he was around but right now, Joey looking up at him, licking his lips a little bit and blushing like no one’s fucking business it was pretty fucking obvious (even to Mitch) what pink fucking lights meant. 

 

“Shit Spots-” Mitch went to speak, not really sure what he was saying but determined to break to moment. He didn’t get the chance to however because the moment he opened his mouth Jonas’ arms were around his neck, pulling him down as the shorter boy stretched upwards and connecting their mouths somewhere in the middle. 

 

The kiss was great. Perfect. Fan-fucking-tastic. It was the best kiss Mitch had ever had in his life. And the first kiss Jonas had ever had so he didn’t have much of a basis for comparison but in terms of enjoyable activities the younger boy had experienced this was definitely ranking high on the list. 

 

They moved their mouths hungrily against each other, Mitch crowding Jonas even more until his back was flat against the wall which made Jonas practically whine against Mitch’s mouth. Mitch practically sobbed when he felt Jonas’ tongue peeking out of his mouth, pushing forward and joining Mitch’s in his own mouth. The two of them tasting overwhelmingly of smoke and neither really caring. Both enjoying the sensation of being pressed against the other, closer than they had ever been before. That pressing build of unresolved sexual tension bursting like a dam. 

 

It was amazing. Up until the moment it wasn’t.

 

Mitch pulled away first. Jumping back like he’d been burned and swearing profusely to himself as jonas watched him with wide terrified eyes. Pink fading back to green and blue around them. 

 

“Mitch?” Jonas asked, confused by the sudden change.

 

“Jonas. Shit. That was a huge fucking mistake.” Mitch spluttered.

 

Jonas felt his heart shatter when he heard Mitch call kissing him a mistake. But obviously the older boy was right. “Yeah you’re right. Why would anyone ever want to kiss me?” Internally kicking himself for obviously reading what he thought were ‘ _ the _ signals’ all wrong. 

 

“No!” Mitch shouted, making Jonas jump out of his skin at the intensity. “That’s not what I fucking meant-” Mitch scrubbed his hand in his hair in frustration, stepping back into Jonas’ space and pulling the boy’s chin up to get him to look at him again. “I’m fucking this up real bad ain’t I?” He gave Jonas an apologetic grin before carrying on. “I didn’t mean kissing you was a mistake. Shit, kissing you is the best fucking thing that ever happened to me. Ya don’t even know how long I’ve wanted to…”

 

“Then why…?” Jonas started, leaning into Mitch’s touch as he cupped his big hand around his face, thumb running over a little patch of freckles on Jonas’ cheek affectionately. 

 

“Take a look around the room, you beautiful walking mood ring.” Mitch told him, his free hand gesturing at all the blue lights Jonas had been creating all night, floating about with the overwhelming amount of pink but still very much there. “Ya got your blue lights on Spots. And kissing ain’t something you want to do with all that blue in your life. You deserve to kiss someone while you feel all pink. The room should look like Cupid fucking exploded. Not to just get stuck kissin’ my ugly mug cuz it helps you forget all the blue.” 

 

“I didn’t kiss you because I’m sad, you… you doofus!” Jonas flustered, giving Mitch an offended shove “I kissed you because I like you… A lot… Like more than I’ve ever liked anyone… And I thought maybe you felt the same?” Jonas added hopefully, watching Mitch like a hawk to see his response. 

 

“I do! So fucking much Joey, ya don’t even know! I just ain’t good at all this emotion shit and I don’t want you to ever think I took advantage of you. That ain’t what I’m after here.” Jonas didn’t think he had ever seen Mitch look so sincere. His normally shit eating grin was pressed into a straight line and his eyes were focused completely on Jonas. Jonas couldn’t help but find him utterly adorable. 

 

“So… What I’m hearing here is that once all this Dean stuff is sorted I have an open invitation to make out with you? Like whenever I want as long as no blue lights are involved?” The grin Jonas gave Mitch was so fucking sly and sexy that Mitch felt like his brain snapped or something and he wouldn’t lie, he nearly came in his pants. Fucking sexy spots messing up his brain with his beautiful fucking face.  

 

Mitch just gulped hard and nodded, a dreamy look on his face as his mind wandered off to the land of promised makeout sessions with the little nerd he currently had pressed against a wall. 

 

Eventually he stepped away, freeing Jonas from his grip as the two of them grinning like idiots. Mitch started wandering around his room, murmuring about finding something more comfortable for Jonas to wear to sleep in. Silencing Jonas’ protests that nothing would fit him with a withering ‘won’t take no shit from you Mr.’ glare that he had definitely picked up from Jonas himself. 

 

He found a t-shirt stuffed in the back of his closet that didn’t have any swear words on it and was probably a gift at some point off his Mom because it looked way too clean and he definitely didn’t recognise it. He threw it at Spots and turned around (like a fucking gentleman) while Jonas stripped down to his boxers and pulled Mitch’s t-shirt on. 

 

When Mitch turned around Jonas has crawled into the bed, duvet covering his boxer covered lower area but the sight of Jonas wearing something that belonged to Mitch, seeing it hug the boy’s soft figure so deliciously made Mitch’s mouth fucking water. “So… Um… I’ll go crash on the sofa.” Mitch stammered awkwardly turning to leave for the other room. 

 

“Mitch! Wait!” Jonas called and Mitch turned around “I know we agreed not to like kiss anymore but… You could stay? It’s your bed after all! And we could share? Maybe, you know, cuddle? If you want?” 

 

The way Mitch looked at Jonas was like Christmas come early. He sprinted across the room again, throwing himself on the bed like an excited puppy. “Cuddle? Fuck yes! I’m going to cuddle the fuck out of you Jonas. Cuddle of your fucking life.” 

 

Jonas just laughed, letting Mitch arrange them on the bed so that they were both laying down with Jonas sprawled across Mitch’s chest. Mitch’s arms wrapped around him protectively.

 

“Mitch…” Jonas said after a minute. Shuffling so he was looking up at the other boy. “What you said before… About me deserving exploding cupids? It was probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. Probably since that time this rough looking gangly kid tried to give me a bug he found on his way to school.” 

 

Mitch laughed at the memory. “You makin’ fun o’ my flirting methods, Joey?” He asked, mock hurt on his face. 

 

“Maybe a little.” Jonas said, snuggling closer to Mitch eyes drooping closed as he yawned “Mostly just stating a fact though.” He stated, thankfully not seeing the way Mitch blushed brighter than even Joey’s fucking lights as the sleepy boy muttered a goodnight to Mitch and promptly fell into a deep sleep. 

 

“G’night Joey-bean,” Mitch couldn't help but kiss the top of Joey’s soft curls, breathing in deeply and dozing off quicker than he ever had before. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I think... There might be another chapter with added Sidney! Let me know what you think :)  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> All of my students have tests at the moment so I'll probably be able to post a few more of the LE stories I'm working on! (Thank you Japanese schools and your obsession with tests).  
> If you want to scream about Long Exposure (or anything) my tumblr is Dramallamadale


End file.
